Gracias por salvarme
by Emma Takahashi
Summary: -Pídele un deseo a la luna violácea... aquella que aparece cada cincuenta años -Dijo una mujer sonriendo de costado- pídele que te convierta en alguien como nosotros. Vamos a ver si te gusta la humanidad [AU] [Se necesita Oc's] Perdón por el mal Summary, pero pasen y denle una oportunidad.


Marhabaan! (Comprendan a esta chica UwU su idioma favorito es el árabe y solo sabe decir unas pocas palabras)

Este es mi primer fic (En esta cuenta, con la otra ocurrió un percance), espero que les guste!

* * *

 **Gracias por salvarme**

 _Parecía no ser su día de suerte; para empezar su ensayo con Lysandro no se había podido llevar a cabo ya que el albino volvió a perder su libreta, y para seguirlo, había comenzado a llover a cántaros. ¡Maldita lluvia! Entró en un largo callejón y caminó a paso rápido, odiaba estar todo mojado; su vista se posó en un pequeño bulto a un rincón del callejón. Algo estaba cubierto con una manta toda desgarrada y sucia, dudó si lo debía destapar. ¿Y si era un ratón? Aun que no era algo a lo que le temía, sentía cierta repugnancia al verlo; acercó su mano con mucho cuidado y sacó la manta de un tirón. Su mirada se centró en un pequeño gato blanco con una grave herida en su pata trasera, a penas y maullaba, parecía muy débil._

 _¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tenía que ser justamente un gato? Chasqueó la lengua y pensó bien en lo que iba a hacer, los gatos le parecían unos seres muy malagradecidos y aniñados. La lluvia atrajo una horrible tormenta, ya no podía estar ahí pensando; de modo que tomó al gato y lo acurrucó en sus brazos. Continuó su camino a paso rápido hasta por fin llegar a su casa, donde su más fiel amigo le dio una bienvenida un poco diferente a las demás. Olfateó por muchos ángulos a su dueño y más de una vez hizo un sonido extraño con la nariz._

 _El pelirrojo entró rápido a casa, antes de que su perro se arrojase contra él. Dejó al... ¿Minino?, al momento de recostarlo pudo notar que era una gata y no un gato. Las cosas no podían ser peor, además de tener que cuidar a un minino, tenía que ser una gata. Tomó un botiquín que estaba debajo de su cama y sacó vendas, y otras cosas más para curarla. Humedeció un poco de algodón para desinfectar la herida de la pata trasera; la gata detuvo su maullido y respiraba con dificultad, tenía sus pequeños ojitos entrecerrados._

 _-_ Oye... aguanta un poco - _Dijo el pelirrojo comenzando a vendar su pata-_ ni se te ocurra rendirte ahora ¿Oíste?

 _La pequeña minina miró de reojo a Castiel y dejó salir un maullido. El pelirrojo no tardó más de diez minutos en vendarle la pata y luego posó su mirada en el menudo cuerpo de la pequeña, tal vez podría tener hambre... pero él no tenía comida para gatos. ¿Cómo podía ser tan problemático ese pequeño cuadrúpedo? Cubrió el pequeño cuerpo de la gata con una manta y se dirigió a su cocina, para sacar de la nevera una lata de atún; la vertió en un pequeño plato y se dirigió a su habitación, donde estaba la gatita._

-Más vale que te guste el pescado... no tengo nada más que puedas comer. - _Dijo Castiel con el entrecejo fruncido-_

 _Como si le hubiese entendido, la gata levantó muy débilmente su cabeza y dio bocados al atún con mucho entusiasmo. Al parecer sí tenía hambre._

 _El pelirrojo suspiró y se recostó en su cama con cierta brusquedad, estaba agotado y además el silencio que había en su hogar le incomodaba mucho. Chasqueó la lengua y cerró sus ojos, ¿Hacía cuánto tiempo que habló con sus padres? Era como si viviese sólo, incluso habían semanas en que ni siquiera se veían; a veces pensaba seriamente que su vida había sido un error. Cayó en un profundo sueño, por fin había podido poner su mente en blanco y dejar de pensar en esas cosas que no le hacían para nada bien._

 _Mientras que en una orilla de su cama una pequeña gata comenzaba a tomar una forma diferente. A remplazar su bello por piel, patas por manos y pies, osico por un fino y delicado rostro; la pequeña minina empezaba a tomar una figura humana._

* * *

¡Vale! ^^ Ahí está el prólogo, espero que les haya gustado. Ahora vamos a la parte que más estaban esperando

 **Ficha:**

*Nombre:

*Apellido:

*Apodo:

*Edad (De 15 a 19 años):

*Fecha de nacimiento:

*Apariencia física:

*Personalidad:

*Familia:

*Especie (Animal: Gatito, perrito, conejito o Humano):

*Vestimenta (Los que gusten poner: Casual, Pijama, Formal, etc):

*Club del instituto:

*Chico (Todos menos Castiel):

*Historia (Por qué le pidieron el deseo a la luna violácea, quién las salvó (no necesariamente tiene que ser el chico que escogieron):

*Gustos y Disgustos:

*Extra:

* * *

Eso es todo... Me gustan las fichas bien detalladitas, para que al momento de escribir me sepa hasta lo más mínimo de sus Oc's.

Sean creativas ^^, y les aconsejo que no escojan simplemente a los chicos principales... eso no es victoriano.

Están disponibles: Lysandro, Armin, Nathaniel, Kentin, Alexy, Dake, Jade, Dajan, Dimitry, Thales, Farrés (Sí, un sexy profesor), Leigh, Vicktor.

A decir verdad, yo quería a Jade UwU pero, pensé en una historia con un chico que le disguste los gatos... y el teñido pelirrojo era el indicado. (No es que no me guste Cassy, pero, hay que admitir que el niño de las flores es encantador)

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Este fic contendrá: Drama, Romance, Dolor, Soledad, Familia, Lemmon, psicología.

Esta advertencia es importante ya que si el "Lemmon" no es de su agrado, prefiero que no manden su ficha; ya que las Oc's también tendrán "Acción" XD  
Lo siento, yo era una criaturita inocente hasta que conocí los fic's y me gustaron...

¡Y esto es todo! Espero sus sexys Oc's, envíenmelas por PM o si quieren por reviews (Como les sea más cómodo)

En caso de que no les haya quedado claro algo de la ficha me avisan ^^ para mi será un placer explicarles.

Mae alssalama!


End file.
